


Held In Your Heart

by Coldest_Day



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family Fluff, Lockets, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldest_Day/pseuds/Coldest_Day
Summary: She tries to ignore it, she really does, but Anne can’t help remembering its similarities to the portrait locket Henry had gifted her successor in their previous lives. And we all know how that ended...//Jane sports sone new jewelry and Anne is not pleased.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Held In Your Heart

She tried to ignore it, she really did, but Anne can’t help but remember its similarities to the portrait locket Henry had gifted her successor in their previous lives. 

Back then she couldn’t hold back her temper as Jane incessantly fiddled with the damn thing in her presence, provoking her into ripping it off her neck in fury.  
But they were all friends now, at Jane’s own insistence they were _family_. She’d reconciled with Aragon and worked out with Jane that she had never meant to get her killed, that it was all Henry’s doing. But they’d never directly questioned the “loved” queen. 

Facing how they were each wronged by Henry was difficult for all of them, but Jane never spoke of her own coming to terms with it, usually focussing her distress to the time she lost with her son. The other queens just assumed that Henry was a particularly sensitive subject matter, as he was for them all, and that Jane coped by mothering them all. None of them thought that Jane could still love the monster. That was simply out of the question, Anne asserted, especially knowing how he had treated each of them, particularly her cousin, who Jane came to think of as her own daughter. Jane could never hold on to feelings for that man knowing what he put Kit through.

Still, as Anne came down to the kitchen that morning her eyes snapped to the silver casing being fumbled through Jane’s fingers as she hummed in front of the stove. 

Jane had looked up at the sound of Anne’s steps and smiled brightly at the spaced out queen, taking the odd stare as a sign of groggy tiredness. “Good morning, sweets! None of the others are up yet, figured I’d get a start on breakfast.”

Anne nodded absent-mindedly, not registering her words, her eyes still fixed on the offending jewelry. She missed the sounds of Aragon coming into the room and starting a pot of tea. 

“Catherine, I was thinking all of us could go out and do something today, maybe a picnic or see the aquarium. I know Kit and Anna would enjoy it, think you could wrangle that goddaughter of yours away from her desk to join us?” Jane joked as Catherine took a seat across from Anne. 

“That sounds fun. I can try, but we may have to enlist Kat, I barely got Cathy to the dinner table last night.”

Jane laughed softly at that, “Oh yes, new inspiration has struck. A small break would still do her good, I'll mention it to Kit once she comes down. What about you Anne, coming with us?”

The usually chaotic queen’s silence was becoming worrisome. She prepared two cups of tea and brought them over to the table placing them in front of the two seated queens, finally, stopping in front of Anne in concern. “Anne, are you alright dear?” Jane asked, her hand subconsciously rose to worry the pendant at her neck when there was still no reply from the green queen. 

“How long has she been like this?” Catherine questioned taking a cautious sip of her drink.

“Since she came down this morning, I think.”

“Maybe she had a bad dream and is still back there?”

Anne missed their conversation before her, reliving the moments she discovered Jane’s first locket. Her mind was clouded with the old rage, piled with guilt and blame for her past fate. She didn't even like Henry anymore, but she had the uncontrollable urge to feel the simple chain break against Jane's neck again, to serve some kind of justice to her own tragic demise. 

Jane stepped forward moving the hand to Anne's forehead, calmly asking “Are you alright, love?” but Anne saw her chance. 

Her hand darted out grasping the locket in a vice-like grip feeling it's sharp metal corners pinching her skin. It brought her back enough to hear Catherine's exclamation of “Anne Boleyn, what do you think you’re doing!”

Anne turned to the Spanish queen, still not letting go, “Me!? She’s been provoking me with this thing all week.”

“W-What?” Jane stuttered out. 

Anne now looked her in the eyes, “When did you even get this, how long were you planning to torture me this time?”

“Anne, do you really have to do this again?” Catherine sighed moving the hot drinks away from the erratic moments she knew were soon to come. 

“I got it last week in town. It took me a while to find the right picture, open it,” Jane tried to placate the fuming queen, placing her hand over the one at her neck.

“No! I don't want to see _his_ face again and neither should you! You were a victim too you know. How could you do this to all of us, to Kitty!”

By now the other queens had come downstairs wondering about the commotion so early on their day off, even Cathy had left her desk out of curiosity. Upon seeing the tense scene in the kitchen they had halted in the entryway, Kat slightly behind Anna, uncomfortable with the conflict between her surrogate mum and cousin, even more so at hearing her name brought into the argument. 

Anna was about to interrupt to ask what the hell was going on, but a look from Jane had her backing down. 

The blonde’s eyes turned soft as the regarded Anne again, “Sweetheart, open it.”

Anne glared in return before gazing down at her closed hand. It would be so easy to just tear it away like she had last time. But she was trying to work on her temper this time around and as her logical mind returned to her, she knew Jane deserved the benefit of the doubt. She uncurled her first watching blood-flow return to her knuckles before opening the delicate latch. 

Inside were two small pictures, perfectly resized and cut down clearly with a lot of care. The one on the left was a printed out portrait of Edward before his coronation, and across from him were the six of them. It was one of the promotional shots they had done for the show; they were all colour coded and in costume, posed mid-song and nestled into the thin frame above Jane’s heart. 

“It...It’s us?” Anne hadn't even noticed she’d started crying until she felt Jane’s thumb brush away a tear. “Why?” she asked quietly. 

Jane beckoned the other queens into the room before responding. “Because I love you all, we're Six... We’re family,” she affirmed before getting pulled down again, this time into a fierce hug. 

She felt more than heard Anne small mumble of “I’m sorry,” but she just smiled and held the girl tighter. 

Kat bounded up and joined the hug with her mum and cousin, glad to see the fight averted. Anna and Cathy rolled their eyes and smiled softly but we're quickly pulled in by Kat. Anne flung her arm out searchingly across the table to drag Catherine into the group hug, making her glad she moved their drinks, she gave a slight huff in protest but nonetheless sunk into the mass of queens. 

They all stayed like that a moment, embracing their found family before Cathy wondered aloud, “Is there something burning?”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fic! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
